


Imię dla zwierzaka

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar zastanawia się dlaczego Godric nazwał swojego gryfa... cóż, tak jak nazwał. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imię dla zwierzaka

**Author's Note:**

> Za betę dziękuję andze971 ;*

**Imię dla zwierzaka**

  
  
Salazar popatrzył krytycznie na olbrzymiego gryfa wylegującego się w plamie słońca pod oknem w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Stworzenie nic nie robiło sobie z jego natarczywego spojrzenia, jedynie zaczęło leniwie czyścić brązowozłote pióra prawego skrzydła.   
Slytherin prychnął w odpowiedzi na tak bezczelne zachowanie i odwrócił się słysząc zgrzyt towarzyszący budzącemu się gargulcowi. Stał on na straży komnaty, w której teraz się znajdował, ot taka mała fanaberia dyrektora. Po chwili do gabinetu wszedł wysoki, barczysty, rudy mężczyzna o zielonych oczach i śniadej cerze.   
  
– Salazar! – ucieszył się rudzielec, zauważając przyjaciela. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona i zgarnął w nie drugiego czarodzieja. – Myślałem, że wrócisz dopiero jutro. Jak...   
  
– Co to jest, Godricu? – Drugi mężczyzna postanowił nie bawić się w żadne konwenanse, od razu przechodząc do sedna i wskazując na gryfa.   
  
Gryffindor wypuścił Slytherina z objęć i zerknął na stworzenie.   
  
– Gryf – odpowiedział i zachichotał, gdy przyjaciel rzucił mu spojrzenie. – Wabi się Pimpuś.   
  
– Ja chciałem wiedzieć, co to tutaj ro... – zaczął Salazar, po czym popatrzył na Godrica z niedowierzaniem. – Pimpuś? – zapytał, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze usłyszał.   
  
– No Pimpuś – potwierdził rudzielec, kiwając głową. – Uroczy jest – dodał czule, gładząc stworzenie po łbie. – Leży. I zanim cokolwiek powiesz - tak, będzie tu teraz mieszkał. Ty możesz mieć bazyliszka, a mnie gryfa nie wolno? A w życiu. Pimpuś zostaje.   
  
– Nazwałeś go Pimpuś? – Slytherin przerzucał niedowierzające spojrzenie z przyjaciela na stworzenie, które podniosło łeb, słysząc swe imię. – Naprawdę nazwałeś go Pimpuś?   
  
– No tak – odpowiedział skonsternowany Godric. Nie rozumiał o co chodziło Salazarowi, przecież dopiero co to powiedział, a jego przyjaciel nie miewał problemów z pamięcią. – Myślałem też nad Eustachym, ale to brzmi głupio. Iskra to dobre imię dla dziewczynki, a to jest samiec. Helga proponowała Ciapusia, ale przypomniałem jej, że to jej borsuk się tak nazywa. Przecież nie może być dwóch stworzeń o tym samym imieniu... Rowena proponowała jakiegoś Cefeusza, ale to brzmi za poważnie i ostro, a to taki miły gryf...   
  
– Nazwałeś gryfa Pimpuś – powtórzył Salazar powoli i zamrugał. – Nazwał gryfa Pimpuś... – rzucił w eter nieco rozhisteryzowanym tonem.   
  
– No co? Pasuje! – Gryffindor naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego Salazar tak bardzo uczepił się akurat tego. Przecież...   
  
– Nazwałeś Pimpusiem wielkie, ludożercze, agresywne, drapieżne stworzenie z ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami, twardym niczym skała dziobem i olbrzymimi skrzydłami – uściślił Slytherin, zaciskając wargi i unosząc jedną brew. – Czyś ty na głowę upadł, jak mnie nie było? Ponownie, pragnę zauważyć.   
  
Godric już otworzył usta, by bronić swojego ukochanego zwierzaczka. Chciał zapewnić przyjaciela, że Pimpuś nie ma zamiaru nikogo jeść i w ogóle jest miły i przyjazny, ale Salazar uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując go.   
  
– Nie, dobra, nie mam dziś na to siły – stwierdził, przecierając rękoma zmęczoną twarz. – Jutro o tym porozmawiamy – obiecał, rzucając groźne spojrzenie gryfowi, który w odpowiedzi głucho zawarczał.   
  
Slytherin rozejrzał się po gabinecie i uśmiechnął się czule, gdy dojrzał swojego ukochanego – jeszcze malutkiego, miesięcznego – bazyliszka, zwiniętego na fotelu.   
  
– Fionuś, idziemy – zarządził w wężomowie, wychodząc z gabinetu. 


End file.
